A wandering heart
by Mhm its me
Summary: It consists mostly of scott and Shelby it's a bit dramatic but he finds her interesting in a way but what he learns he doesn't like. But he finds something special in her, sadly she pushes him away over and over until he just wont let her anymore.He loves
1. The Approach

"Juliette," Scott called as he grinned at the beautiful brunette.

"Yes,Scott?" She called.

"Can we talk?" He asked, staring at her with Auggie, it infuriated him abit on teh inside to see her with him.

"Yeah sure." She said walking over to the corner of the room with him.

"I miss you Jules." He replied sadly, staring down at his shoes as he said it softly.

"Look Scott, we need time apart, I'm not saying it's permanent I'm just saying it's for a little while"  
She replied trying to let him down easy.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Across the room were Daisy and Shelby watching this scene occur and were a bit amused by it.  
How he fell for her, neither of them knew. They just knew that it wasn't going to work between those two, they knew it from day one.  
How those two failed to realise it, they didn't know.

"Eh I say she hooks up with Auggie by the end of the week."Shelby betted, staring at Daisy witha devilish grin.

"Nah, I say she at least gives it two." Daisy smiled.

"Bet?"Shelby asked.

"Bet."Daisy agreed.

"How long do you think he'll be upset about this travisty?"Daisy laughed.

"I don't know lover boy seems so heartbroken." Shelby giggled.

They couldn't help but laugh at the two's relationship, it was obvious Juliette was interested in Auggie but never really said anything.

"I guess it's time to go find out."Shelby said with a grin as she got up and walked away from Daisy and up to Scott.

"Hey Scott, can I see you for a sec.?"Shelby asked him.

"Not now trash." Juliette scoffed.

"Call me that again princess and you can gurantee you'll be on the floor with both of my fists in your face."Shelby threatened, knowing good and well Juliette was way too self absorbed with her appearence to fight.

"Ladies, chill would you?" Scott stammered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

And what might be going on over there?"Ezra asked as he sat beside Daisy.

"Not sure, but I'm sure I'll find out later." she replied.

"If they got in a fight who do you think would win?" he joked.

"Definately Shelby, she's scrappy." Daisy laughed.

"I don't know Jules has some cocky cheerleader in her."Ezra replied.

He looked over and couldn't help but smile, he loved seeing Daisy happy.  
He thought she was more beautiful when she smiled.

Daisy took notice at this and began to raise an eyebrow.

"And what might we be staring at geekboy." Daisy questioned.

"How beautiful you are." He replied.

Daisy gave him an odd look.

"YOu think Shelby would scrap with me if I pulled her hair and called her mommy"  
he said jokingly.

"Shut up, Freakin." shelby yelled from across the room.

"Well I guess that answers your question."Daisy smirked. 


	2. The Docks

"What are you doing here?"

Shelby turned around and saw Scott walking to the dock where she was sitting.

"What do you mean what am I doing here, what are you doing here?"she asked.

"Needed some fresh aira nd you?"he replied softly sitting down beside her.

"I always come here,it's my thinking place."she stated glancing up at him.

He looked at her in an amazed way. He didn't see her having a thinking place,hell he didn't see her thinking about much period.

"'So you and princess back together yet?"she questioned.

He frowned at the thought.

"No, she said something about needing time alone or something."

Shelby and Scott shared a glance.He never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. How the moon flickered on the beautiful green specks.

"So tell me about yourself jocko." she replied looking away from the akward stare.

"Like what?"

"Like why your here."

"You already know, drugs."

"No I can see it in your eyes, it's osmething more than that."

"And what would you know Shelby?"

"I know what it's like to be in a room full of people but still feel alone as ever."she whispered.

He just sat there for a second thinking about what she said.It made sense.Hhe feels that way alot. He just never thought about it that way.He glanced over and saw her head hung down, and her beautiful blonde hair streaming down in front of her face.

"Can I ask you something?"He asked.

"Sure."

"I've pretty much seen everyone cry or come pretty damn close to it..but not you..why is that..doesn't your past hurt?"

"It only hurts..if you let it. I choose to move on forget what happened.It's over why think about it."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense."he said in agreement.

"What about yours, does it hurt you?"

"More than you could ever imagine."he replied.

She scooted closer beside him and laid her hand over his.

"Well if you ever need someone to listen I'm here jocko."she stated with a smile.

"I've heard alot about you, your a druggie,drunk,and a slut."

"Most of it's probably true, doesn't mean I don't feel too."She shot back.

"We better get back to the cabond before Sophie or Peter catch us out here."He said.

He helped her up and they walked back to the cabins.For a moment he felt close to Shelby.

Like maybe she understood what he was going through.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please r and r and ill update faster thanks.


	3. Group

* * *

"Shelby?" 

Shelby looked up from her plate at breakfast the next morning to see Scott staring at her.

"Yes?"

"Did you uh mean what you said last night?"

"Depends,what did I say?"

"That uh you'd always be here to listen if I needed you."

"Oh yeah that.Of course Scott."

* * *

"What do you think their talking about?" Juliette asked Daisy. 

"Who knows."

"You don't think she's hitting on him do you?"

"Well why do you care Jules,You dumped him didn't you?"

"Yes but.."

"But nothing.Besides I see how you stare at Auggie."

Juliette started to blush and turned her face.

"So what do you say the docks again tonight same time?"

"Yeah sure Scott." Shelby grinned.

"Shelbs..."

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Shelby started to smile.

"No."

"Well you are." and with that Scott got up and walked away witha grin on his face.

"So whats going on with you two, a hook up in the making?" Daisy asked as she sat down beside the blonde.

"Nah,he just wants to talk Dais."

"Talk or "talk"."Daisy smirked.

"I don't know yet."

"Shell, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Shell, whats wrong.."

Shelby started to smile even wider at her friend.

"I'm fine Dais,trust me."

* * *

Shelby got up and walked outside to get away from all of the interrogations this morning.  
She sat at the front of the steps in front of the main cabin.Her knees hugged tightly to her chest. 

"Shelby,time for group."Sophia announced to her as she walked past.

Shelby got up once again and walked into the main room.She saw all the Cliffhangers already their in their chairs.  
She sat beside Daisy and remained quiet.

"And what did you do as a child Daisy?" Peter asked.

"Oh you know Peter,we played cany land and chutes and ladders till late hours of the night."she replied sarcastically.

"Daisy."Peter warned.

"When mom wasn't drunk and das wasn't either we'd just you know do kid stuff.Play dolls together stuff like that."she shrugged.

"Juliette." Daisy announced letting her know its her turn.

"Well my family would go to the theater in New York,and we'd sing.I guess it all depended on which stepfather I had at the time."Juliette sighed.

"Scott."Juliette announced.

"Me and my dad would go to football games,or we'd just throw th eballa round in the back, that is before my stepmom came along."he spitted out.

"Shelby." he announced.

"Nothing." she replied.

Everyone looked aroubd in confusion.

"What do you mean nothing?"Sophie asked.

"As in nothing.We didn't talk.Mom was never home.Only my stepdad was.So nothing."She responded irritably.

"No games,no home movies."Sophie questioned.

"No damn games.and no damn movies ok?"Shelby yelled.

"Shelby language."Peter warned.

"Whatever." with that Shelby got up and walked away.

"Shelby!" Peter called after her.

"No Peter let me." Sophie told him getting up to go after her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next chapter is Scott and Shelby mainly :

**Please R&R**


End file.
